Nirvanian Pantheon
Just like the religions of Cambrin and Elerum, the Nirvanian Pantheon of Malcis is a relatively new group of gods. Currently the entire kingdom of Malcis adheres to this simple faith centered around a series of agricultural and seasonal deities. Malcis is not a very powerful country, therefore its pantheon is not very powerful either. History The gods of the Nirvanian Pantheon are an old group of gods that like all the others, existed before the Age of Rebuke. These gods, as well as many of their children, were all of the original human seasonal and agricultural gods. They were not as involved in the Age of Discordance due to the fact that the only other gods of their domains were in another pantheon. Shortly following the end of the Age of Divinty, and midst the Crusades, these gods would regain their following in the areas we now know of as Malcis. The church that formed from the Nirvanian Pantheon was not as aggressive as the other pantheons of the region, thus it took a little longer to form. The Nirvanian Church was born only 100 years ago, and has only a relative influence in politics and activities of the citizens in Malcis. There are 9 gods in this pantheon which personify the various aspects of agriculture, the seasons, and land development. Pantheon Sanrol, greater deity of summer and rain, chief deity of the Nirvanian Pantheon (god) Chete, greater deity of winter and snow (goddess) Hewdon, intermediate deity of spring and life (goddess) Brimas, intermediate deity of fall and death (god) Sephchael, intermediate deity of agriculture (god) Tritho, lesser deity of drought, famine, and suffering (god) Edsean, lesser deity of timber, motherhood, and the hearth (goddess) Terthas, demigod of hunting (god) Thorpher, demigod of fishing (god) Interaction with Other Pantheons As stated before, these gods didn't have much to do with other pantheons during the Crusades. However, these deities have had a few altercations with the deities of the elves. One of the only things that the Nirvanian Pantheon is passionate about is the development of land. Tearing down more and and more forests and evening out hills and rocky lands to make room for more cities and villages for the Malcis people is a constant effort for the lords and kings of this civilization. This has led to several issues with the local elven settlements of nearby forests. This has inturn led to issues between deities in the other realm. For instance, the demigods Altata, the elven god of hunting, and Terthas, the demigod of hunting have had several altercations. These issues have led to Altata needing a new bow from Miren, who crafted the Bow of Endless Arrows. It also led to Terthas needing new axes and eventually being granted his Axe of Agility and Axe of Endurance. Nirvana Like all the human pantheon's dominions, Nirvana is separated into three wards, an inner ward holding the castle of the gods themselves, a middle ward holding the greatest kings, lords, heroes, and the laity, and an outer ward with everyone else who served the gods. Nirvana is composed of a vast spread of thousands of farming communities. All of this farmlands need no tending, and never wither. There are no bugs to worry about, and it always rains at night, while you spend time with your family. This is all just within the first ward. Inside the middle ward, one will find the nobles, kings, heroes, and the laity. Their manors are vast complexes of intricate design and crafting. Much like the manors of the other human holy cities, these are crafted from the finest wood, stone, and metal. At the center of the city can be found the inner ward which holds the masterfully crafted castle of the Nirvanian Gods.